New Boy in town
by ceecee.02
Summary: After meeting Ally for the first time, Austin instantly dislikes her. Upset with the fact that the hottest new guy in Miami hates her, Ally tries her very best to befriend him. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1:Meeting Austin

Chapter 1: Austin meets Ally.

 **Ally's POV**

"Okay I got my phone, car keys, bags, passport, uhh wallet, clipboard. What else am I missing?"My father asked as he packed the trunk of the car."Oh right!My pills."He realized.

"Already got them."I smiled handing him the bottle."How long are you going to be gone again?"I asked.

"Well It's gonna take me 2 days to get to Canada, the convention starts in 4 days, then I got that job interview the next day, plus another convention in New york 2 days after that, so uhhh it should take me about...10 days!"

"9, actually."I corrected. My father smiled and thanked me for the correction."You should start heading off now, you don't want to get stuck in traffic."I said. My father nodded in agreement.

"Okay so you got my cell phone number, hotel number, I left spare money in the jar upstairs in my closet, also I replaced the spare key its now at the bottom of the flower pot outside on the porch. OH!Remember to keep sonic boom running, okay?" My dad assured.

I nodded my head. "Yup yup and yup"I replied

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, sweetie?I'm really nervous about leaving you alone, this is the first time I'm going to be away for so long, what if you get locked out the house? Or or or, what if you forget to open up Sonic boom? Oh my god what if yo-"

"DAD!"I interrupted."I'm going to be fine, if something goes wrong I'll make sure to call you right away."I said.

"Are you sure? Because I can cancel this trip, its fine."He said.

I chuckled."No dad, I'll be okay."I said.

I embraced him into a hug and then gently pushed him towards the car. When he got into the car, he started the engine, then rolled down the window.

"Be good honey, Love you!" He waved. I waved back and smiled.

"Love you too dad! Have fun!"I said. He then drove down the street. I stood on the lawn and watched the car drive away until it disappeared as it turned the corner at the end of the block.

I was just about to go back into my house when I noticed a moving truck parked in front of someones house a few blocks down from mine.

Out of curiosity, I walked down to the house with the intentions of introducing myself to my new neighbors.

"Hello."I politely said to this really pretty blonde lady standing in front of the house.

"Well hi there!"She replied with a thick southern accent."Who may you be?"She asked.

"I'm Ally, I live in the beige house over there"I pointed."I just came here to welcome you to the neighborhood."I said.

"Well thank you darling. I'm Mimi Moon, me and my family moved down from Texas."She said.

"I always wanted to visit Texas is it nice?"I asked.

"It's beautiful, but there are hardly any jobs. I'm hoping this beautiful sunshine state will have better opportunities."She said.

"Well I wish you and your family luck, if you ever need anything just knock on my door."I smiled.

"Will do, Ally."Mimi said. With that I turned around and headed back to my house.

When I got inside I decided to text my best friend Trish.

 **(12:30) ALLY:** _Dad finally left, wanna go to the_ _mall?"_

 **(12:32) TRISH:** _Sure where do you wanna meet?_

 **(12:33) ALLY:** _Sonic Boom. Lets meet up at 1:30? I wanna freshen up a little._

 **(12:33) TRISH:** _kk :)._

I placed my phone on the counter and headed upstairs to the bathroom, from there I took a shower and brushed my teeth.

When I was done I walked to my bedroom and pulled out clothes to wear.

I decided on a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, and a white tube top, for shoes I put on my low top black and white vans. For my hair, I kept it simple and put it in a neat low bun. As usual I put on a little bit of eyeliner and some mascara, then sprayed myself with my favorite bath and body works body spray, Japanese blossom.

When I was done I applied a little bit of lip gloss and headed downstairs.

I would've fixed up a little meal, but I was running a little bit late, so I just grabbed my purse and phone then headed towards the door.

As soon As I opened Up the door Mimi was there standing next to a tall blonde boy, who looked about my age.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Ally, but can you show my son around the neighborhood? I want him to get used to here" She asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah sure, I was Just heading to the mall right now" I said.

"Hi, I'm Ally" I said to Mimi's son, who was too engaged into his phone to respond.

Mimi gently nudged him then gave him a stern look, in response he placed his phone into his pocket and looked up at. I know It sounds clique, but I couldn't help, but get lost in his sparkly hazel eyes.

"Hello". He dryly replied."I'm Austin" He said.

"Y-You cool with going to the mall?" I asked.

Austin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care".

"Well I'll be back at the house settling in."Mimi said."Austin, call me if you need anything"

Her and I exchanged A smile and then she turned around to leave, but before she left she whispered something to Austin who rolled his eyes in response.

"Soo, you ready?" I asked a few seconds later. Austin didn't answer me, but just turned around and started walking. "Oookayy" I whispered to myself.

I let the door close behind me and rushed to Austin's side.

"So do you like it here so far?" I asked.

"No. It's boring" he said.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but it's fun once you get used to it". I said.

"I guess" He shrugged.

"So why did you guys move?" I asked.

"My dad got a new job" He replied.

"Are you happy about that?" I asked.

He took a sharp breath and replied "No"

"How old are you?" I asked

"16"

"ME TOO!" I excitedly replied. Why did I reply so happily? I have no idea.

"Good for you" He rudely responded.

"Uh yeah..I guess" I said.

For a few minutes the walk was silent, but surprisingly Austin broke the silence.

"You go to Marino high?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you attending it? Because I can show you around if you'd like"I offered.

Austin shook his head 'no'.

"I'm capable of doing things on my own." He said.

I sighed. "I know, but I was Just... offering.."

After that the rest of the walk was completely silent, I couldn't wait to get to the mall and see Trish.

* * *

When Austin and I finally arrived at the mall I took him straight to Sonic Boom.

"I'm supposed to meet my friend at one of the stores, is that okay?" I asked.

Austin didn't reply, but I took that as a 'yes'.

A few minutes later we arrived at Sonic Boom. Trish was no where to be found.

Typical Trish.

"Where's your friend?" Austin asked.

"Uhh. She's probably gonna be late, like she always is. Do you wanna wait in the store?" I asked.

"It's closed" He said.

"My dad owns the place. I got the keys" I smirked.

I pulled out the keys from my purse and unlocked the doors, when I pressed the button to turn on the lights the store wasn't the only thing that lit up.

"Woah" Austin said.

"Pretty isn't it?" I asked.

"It's.. Woah" He repeated. I couldn't help, but giggle.

"You play any instruments?" I asked.

"Yes! I play Piano, guitar, flute, violin, clarinet, I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet" He excitedly said with a huge smile painted on his face. He had such a nice smile and pearly white teeth, I couldn't help, but to smile with him.

"Hey do you mind if I play the piano?" He asked.

"Go for it" I said. His smile widened and he ran to the grand piano.

I walked over to him and waited to hear him play. Seconds later his fingers touched the keys and a beautiful sound filled the air.

"This store is amazing" He said as he played.

"Yeah it is.. When my father first bought the store, my mom and I sat on this bench and played a piece together" I smiled at the memory.

"Me and my father used to do the same, but he just thinks music is a waste of time now" Austin said.

"Mine does too, I told him I wanted to become a singer and he nearly sent me to law school" I chuckled.

"You sing? I sing too. Can you sing something?" Austin asked looking up at me.

"No way" I said. "I have horrible stage fright" I said.

"Come on please?" He asked, grabbing my hand, sending a wave of shocks through my body.

I guess Austin felt it too because he quickly let go of my hand and faced the piano.

He cleared his throat and started playing the piano again, leaving me to think about what just happened.

 **HEYYYY GUYSSS! I know You probably hate me because I cannot Stick to one story, but it's just I have SO many ideas and I just wanna share it all with you guysss because you guys are my favorite:):)))))), but I recently been binge watching A &A & it made me remember how much I love That show & how much I used To love reading a bunch of fanfictions about A&A . ****It gave me lots of inspiration and I'm feeling very confident about this new story.**

 **So you already know the drill, leave a review, follow, favorite, suggestions :). ALSO, what are your favorite A &A fanfictions? Let me know please, I really wanna get back into reading some Auslly stories..**

 **until next time!**

 **\- Sierra .**


	2. Chapter: Meeting Austin, part 2

Chapter 2: Mall Mishaps!

 **Ally's POV** **(italics = Ally's thoughts!)**

"Who is he?"Trish whispered to me as I locked up Sonic Boom.

I leaned towards Trish and whispered,"My new neighbor."I said, referring to Austin, "He just moved in this morning"

"He's super cute!" She whispered back. I looked up at Austin then back to Trish.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Uh huh" I replied. Trish giggled like a little girl, then turned to face Austin.

"So blondie, what's your name?" Trish asked.

"Austin" He simply replied, without even glancing down at Trish.

"Will you be attending Marino high?" She asked.

"Yup". He responded.

"Are you gonna be showing him around, Ally?" Trish asked turning to me.

I shook my head. "No. Austin doesn't want me to." I shrugged.

"You bet I don't and I'm glad you're not." He said.

For a moment I thought It was a joke, but when he didn't laugh, nor did he have some sort of smile on his face, I knew Austin meant what he said and because of this I felt this random pain in my chest, but seconds later it went away.

"Haha..Ha."I laughed, putting a fake smile on my face and turning my head to the side.

I've noticed that ever since Austin grabbed my hand at the piano, in Sonic Boom, he's been acting so rude to me, I mean he's acted rude ever since earlier when I first met him, but now he's just getting worse and worse by the second. Why is that?

"Uh oh" Trish said, staring down at her cell phone.

"What is it Trish? Everything okay?" I concernly asked.

"No! I just got fired" She pouted.

"And you're hurt?" I chuckled. "You always get fired from your jobs"

"Yeah, but I _actually_ liked this one. I got paid to watch TV, who wouldn't want that job?" She said.

I pointed to myself. "Ummm me" I said, "TV is so boring, it just rots your brain"

Trish, being the dramatic person she is, gasped and stopped in her tracks placing a hand over her heart.

"How could you say that." She said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer books over TV. Reading books can actually teach you something, what can TV teach you? It's all fake"I argued.

"Reality shows are not fake" She said.

"Yes they are, they're scripted" I stated.

"You don't know that!"She defended.

"Well neither do you."I said."TV is bad."

"Okay, well lets see what Austin thinks" Trish said. We both turned our heads to where we thought Austin was, but surprisingly he was nowhere to be found

"Where did he go?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the area.

"I don't know, he was right here a second ago" I said. "We should look for him, he doesn't know his way around here"

"Ooooo sorry Ally, but I can't. I have to get my job back" Trish said.

I stopped looking for a moment and turned to Trish. "Are you seriously upset about being fired? You get fired all of the time, Trish"

"I know, but honestly I kind Of actually don't want to walk around the mall looking for Austin.." she shamelessly smiled.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll find him myself." I said, rolling my eyes as I turned the other direction searching for a certain blonde.

 _Typical Trish! Now I have to look around the mall all by myself._

 _Why did Austin walk away from us anyway? Did he get lost? Distracted? Annoyed? Well if he did get annoyed and decide to leave he's definitely going to get lost. Damn it!_

After a few minutes of walking around the mall, trying to find Austin, I noticed A familiar mop of blonde hair heading towards the exit. I quickly followed and tried to catch up with the person.

"Austin!" I yelled when I got closer. The figure didn't turn around. "Austin!" I yelled once again.

 _Why isn't he turning around!_

I picked up my walking pace until I got close enough to tug at his arm.

"Austin!Do you not hear me calling y-"

"HEY!" The figure yelled.

"I am so sorry" I quickly apologized, letting go of the strangers arm. I bit my lip and apologized again. "I thought you was my friend Austin".

"Well I'm not! Pay attention next time!" The man said. With that, he turned back around and hurried along the sidewalk mumbling lots of rude words.

"Rude" I muttered.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned my body and let out a sigh of relief. Austin.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Trying to find the exit" He said before he pushed passed me and walked towards the houses.

"I was worried about you" I said as I walked beside him.

He scoffed and said, "Listen, do yourself a favor and don't worry about me okay?"

"Well I was. I thought you got lost" I said.

"Who are you? My mother? Even if I got lost I'm perfectly fine with finding my way back". He answered.

"I know but I was still kind of worried" I said.

"Don't be". He mumbled, picking up his pace and walking farther up ahead of me.

I sighed and slowly followed behind him.

* * *

"So I'll see yo-" I was interrupted by Austin slamming the front door in my face. "Tomorrow". I finished.

"Oookay.." I nodded my head and turned away from the door.

I walked down the steps and headed back to my empty house. When I got Inside I placed my purse on the counter and plopped myself on the couch, thinking about the events that happened today.

 _I am so exhausted! It's not even evening yet, but I am already tired of the day... Whats up with Austin, why is he so rude? Why doesn't he like me? Did I do something to make him mad? Am I annoying? Or is he just really mad he had to move from a Texas?..._

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

"So I'll see yo-"Before Ally could finish her sentence I slammed the door in her face.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "She's so annoying." I mumbled.

"Austin?"I heard my mother call. I followed the voice which lead to the kitchen. My mother was at an open cabinet filling it up with shiney white plates and sparkling glass cups.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall."What."I said.

"How was the mall?"She asked.

"Boring."I replied.

"Really?"She frowned."I'm sorry to hear that, thought you would've enjoyed it...How was Ally?"She asked.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Ally, then shrugged my shoulders.

"She's annoying."I simply said.

"Oh Austin stop, she's very sweet."My mother said.

"I guess"I muttered before I turned around and started to leave.

"You know Austin."She started."Ally is not like the others."

"How would you know?It hasn't even been a day since you guys met."I said turning to face her.

She placed the last bowl in the cabinet and turned to me "I know, but I can just tell."

"Okay mom."I said. I then turned around and headed upstairs to my room, leaving my mother to talk amongst herself.

"Give her a chance Austin!" Was the last thing I heard my mother say before I shut my bedroom door.

I walked over to the window and looked around my room. It was so dull and boring, the walls were painted old fashioned white, and the room reeked with a dried paint smell. My bed was placed in the middle of the room and it had nothing on it, all my pillows and sheets, and blankets were trapped in one of the boxes downstairs. I would go back downstairs, but i'm too lazy and frankly I don't want to hear my mother talk about Ally any much longer. I spent enough time seeing her today as it was.

I don't know why I dislike her so much, there's just something about her that makes me not like her. Is it her hair?Clothes?Personality? I don't know, all I know is we just met and I'm already tired of her and want nothing to do with her.

I take a look out the window, then walk to my naked mattress and lie down on it. Moments later, without even realizing it, my eyes start to slowly shut and I fall into a deep sleep...

* * *

 **HEY GUYSSSSS! Ahhh chapter #2, what did you guys think?Good?Bad?Boring?Exciting?Let me know in the reviews and share your** **ideas, I am all open for it :) I know this chapter might have been rushed, but trust me the next chapter is gonna be better.. So I'm going to be updating tomorrow, probably in the evening like I did today and yesterday so, stay tuneddddd ;)**

 **Enjoy the rest of your day my loves. kisses!**

 **~ Sierra.**


	3. Day 1

Chapter 3: The Next morning

 **Ally's POV**

The next morning I woke up to the most annoying noise in the world. My alarm clock. I rolled over to my nightstand and pressed the "snooze" button, groaning once I finally realized it was time for me to start getting ready for school.

"Another day, another mystery" I said to myself as I looked up at the ceiling.I kicked off my, very warm, blanket immediately wincing as the cold morning air touched my warm tired skin. I swung my legs over my bed and placed my feet inside of my black fuzzy slippers.

I walked over to my window and opened it wide to let in some fresh morning crisp air

As usual, my next door neighbor, Mrs. Joy was outside sitting on her porch smiling and waving at the little kids from the neighborhood as they wait for their buses, or walk to school with their parents.

I walked over to my closet and picked out a towel to use for my morning shower along with the clothes I'm going to wear for school.

When I was done I went into my bathroom and quickly jumped into the hot shower.

I closed my eyes as the hot water hit my bones and relaxed my muscles "Ahh" I smiled enjoying the pleasure.

When I was finished, I wrapped myself in the towel and headed over to the sink to brush my teeth.

After I was completely finished with the bathroom, I walked out to my bed room and put on my clothes.

This morning I decided on a cute floral off the shoulder top with black skinny jeans and my black vans to go with it. For my hair, I just did my normal hairstyle which was curling the ends and leaving it down.

For makeup I decided on this nice light gold eyeshadow with black eyeliner and black mascara. I applied my favorite Victoria secret lipgloss to top off the look.

Once I was done I took one final look at myself in the mirror, satisfied with my self, I then headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

 _What to eat...What to eat.._

Inside of my fridge had nothing except for the left over dinner I made myself last night and a half-empty carton of Orange juice.

"Apple for breakfast it is" I said to myself.

I closed the fridge and walked over to the fruit basket to grab a shiny red apple. As I bit into the apple an unexpected knock suddenly came from the front door.

"Coming!" I yelled from the kitchen. I hurried to the door and opened it to reveal Mimi and... Austin."Hey guys" I smiled.

"Goodmorning sweetie, do you mind walking with Austin to school today?" She asked, "He thinks he knows his way around, but I just know he's going to get lost" Mimi said. In response I lightly laughed then looked up at Austin who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Sure." I said."I just need to grab my bag then we can go"I told Austin. I walked over to the couch where I left my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked Austin. As usual, he didn't say a word, but just turned around and walked the other way.

Mimi leaned a bit closer to me and lowered her voice little, "I'm sorry about him, Ally" Mimi said with a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine" I shrugged."I get it. He doesn't like me, I'm okay with that" I nodded.

"He does like you." Mimi assured,"He just... has trouble opening up." She said.

"Why?" I curiously asked. Mimi opened up her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"I'll let him tell you that himself."She said."Don't worry Ally, he'll come around...I-I know we just met, but I know you're very special. It will just take some time for Austin to realize that himself"Mimi said."He's been through a lot, do not let his tough act fool you" she added

I took a glance towards Austin, who was waiting at the sidewalk playing on his phone, then looked back at Mimi.

I nodded."Hopefully"I told her.

"You guys better get going"She said a few seconds later,"School must be starting soon" Mimi said with her regular southern accent. I nodded my head in agreement."Have a good day you two!" She waved. "Oh! And be good Austin, I love you very much!" She said.

* * *

"Are you nervous for your first day?" I asked as Austin and I walked to school.

"What's there's to be nervous about? It's just school" He shrugged.

"On my first day of school I was so scared! I literally spent the whole day in the girls bathroom." I told."But then I met my best friend Trish and she introduced me to all her friends who then became my friends and now I'm one of the most popular girls in school" I smiled.

"Great story" He sarcastically said.

"I guess" I shrugged, ignoring his sarcastic tone."Are you sure you don't want me to help you around the school? It's really no problem for me."

Austin stopped walking and turned to me. "For the last time" He sighed, "I do not need you to show me where to go. I am very capable of figuring things out on my own" He slowly said. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"But how can you possibly know your way around town? You're new here, remember?" I said.

"Google maps is very helpful" He said.

"Yeah, but how can you use google maps in school?" I asked.

"I'll just ask another student for directions. Simple." He said.

In response I couldn't help, but frown. "How could you ask a stranger for directions and not me?" I asked.

"What difference does it make? You guys are both considered strangers to me". He shrugged.

"I thought we were friends" I joked.

"HA! Friends. That's cute."He laughed."You and I are not friends and frankly we never will be" He said.

 _Ouch! Okay, I'm really not the kind of person that cares whether someone likes me or not, but Austin disliking me really bothered me, I know Mimi said Austin doesn't dislike me, but he really throws a vibe that screams "I HATE YOU". I really hate the fact that I cannot shake this off._

* * *

When Austin and I finally got to the front of Marino High, I stepped In front of Austin causing him to stop.

"Well" I said as I opened up my arms as wide as I could "Welcome to Marino high!".

Austin glanced down at me and rolled his eyes. He pushed passed me and walked ahead.

 _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

 ** _HEYYYYY GUYYSSSS! Its me, Sierra back at it again with another chapterrrrrr. How was your day? How was school? How was work? How is life? Hmmmm? (Sorry LoL)... Moving on... I apologize for the late update I was Super busyyy today, but better late than never right?right?.. If you guys enjoyed this chapter, you already know what to do, Leave a review. Send me your feedback I love reading them :). Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review this story, it lets me know you guys are enjoying this story and want more. I will be back tomorrow to upload the next chapter so stay tuned my loves :). KISSESSS !_**

 ** _\- Sierra_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:School

 **Ally's POV**

As Austin examined his schedule for the day I looked over his shoulder to see his classes."Who do you have first period?"I asked.

"None of your business. Go to class."He rudely said.

"I would, but the bell hasn't rung yet, plus I wanna take you to your first class."I smiled.

"I can ask someone else for directions."He replied. I can tell from his tone that he was already getting annoyed with me, but I continued anyway.

"Please? Let me just walk you to your first class. I promise I'll leave you alone after."I said.

"No."He said.

"So you enjoy me bothering you?"I asked.

"No. I don't like you."He said.

"So then let me help you find your way to class that way I won't bother you later on today." I said.

"No." He repeated.

"Well then. You must like me." I teased.

"HA!"He laughed. "Yeah okay".

I playfully rolled my eyes "Please let me help you." I begged.

"Why do you want to help _me_ so badly."He asked.

"Because _you're_ going to get lost and then _you're_ going to be late to your first class and _I_ don't want you to be late to class."I said.

He rolled his eyes."Please do not act like _you_ care."

"I'm not acting."I said. "I seriously do not want you to be late."I added. "Now. What is your first class?" I asked.

For a few seconds he didn't say anything, but then he looked down at me and stared at me for a moment. In return, I looked up at him and stared back.

 _... Okay, I know this is a little out of the blue, but I never noticed how pretty Austin's eyes are. His eyes are hazel, but it almost looks as if its brown because its some sort of dark kind of hazel. He also has these cute little speckles of green surrounding the pupil and they're actually sparkling, it's so beautiful..I've never seen anything like it before, I can literally stare into his eyes all da-_

"Uh Ally?" Austin said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I broke out of my gaze and asked him what was wrong. He rolled his eyes and replied, "I've been calling your name for like a good thirty seconds"

"You have?...I'm sorry, I just...I got a bit distracted" I said."What were you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"I said, if I tell you what class I have and you get to walk me, you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yup! I promise" I said.

He licked his lips and shook his head. "My first class is chemistry." He said.

"My first class is chemistry too! That's great because now I can always walk with you" I teased, giving his elbow a little nudge with mine

Austin typically rolled his eyes, but surprisingly I think I saw a glimpse of a smiling forming...

AA

"This right here class, is a perfect example of why we do _not_ start mixing our chemicals without hearing directions first."Said the chemistry teacher, as he pointed towards a group of students who were covered in orange liquid.

"Are those chemicals even safe?" A student asked.

"Good question." said."NOW!" He clapped. "Lets talk about the reaction each chemical makes." He said, completely ignoring the previous question that was asked moments ago. I was totally into the lesson, but then was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"Psst" I heard from beside me. I looked over to my left and noticed someone handing me a note.

"Pass it down to the new kid." They ordered.

I leaned over to Austin and gently placed It on his desk.

"It's a note" I whispered.

"Oh really? Didn't notice." Austin sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, then looked back up at the teacher who stopped the lesson to help clean up the mess the kids made.

Bored with the class, I layed my head down on my desk and turned to the side facing Austin.

"What did the note say?" I asked.

"Some girl name 'Lisa' wants to hang out sometime"He said.

Suddenly, very eager to know his next answer, "Are you going to?" I asked.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and crumbled the paper. "Probably not." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm not interested." He said.

"How would you know if you don't give it a try" I said.

"Because I know." He answered.

"But how?" I pressed.

"I just do." He said.

"Do you really?" I questioned.

"Ally."

"Yes Austin" I smiled.

"Don't worry about me." He said.

"Bu-." Before I could continue my answer, the bell rang. Everyone immediately jumped from their seats and rushed out the class.

"Not you two!" said as he pulled back the two students from earlier.

I chuckled at the sight and proceeded out the classroom.

"What do you have now?" I asked Austin.

"I thought you agreed to not bother me the rest of the day." He said.

"True, but I didn't promise to not ask what classes you had." I said.

" _But_ you're still talking to me, _which_ is considered bothering me. Sooo Bye. I have a class to go to."He said, and with that he turned around and left me in the hall.

 _He doesn't even know where he's going._

"Hey Ally!" Trish greeted from behind me.

"Hey Trish!" I smiled.

"How's Austin?Is he here?" She asked.

"Yeah, he just headed off to his next class."I said. "I have no idea how he's going to find his classes without me, but.. Oh well" I shrugged.

"You know he _can_ just ask a random student if he needs any help."Trish said.

"I guess, but why can't he just ask me. I'm here" I frowned.

Trish just shrugged. "I dunno... Does that bother you?" She asked.

"NO!"I yelled.

"OKAY!" She yelled back. "I'm just asking Ally, you don't need to get all defensive" She laughed.

I sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry" I said. "Let's head to class before we're late" I added, changing the subject.

Trish nodded her head and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards our next class.

* * *

 **HEYYYYY GUYYYYSSS ! Ahhh chapter #4. Like? Love? Hate? Dislike? Let me know in the reviews. I love the feedback, also thank you to the people who have been reviewing, you guys are awesome! But if you haven't yet, make sure to press the follow button so you can keep up with my updates. (I feel Like a YouTuber LOL). Also, don't forget to review & leave your suggestions. **

**But anyway, stay tuned for tomorrow. KISSESS!**

 **\- Sierra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV (REMINDER: Italics = Characters thoughts)**

"Hey Ally!" My friend, Cassidy, said as she walked over to me.

"Hey Cas!" I said as I placed a few of my textbooks into my locker.

Besides Trish, Cassidy was another good friend of mine. She had long, blonde, straight hair and these gorgeous piercing blue was a bit taller than me, a little skinnier too, and her body was very nicely built which makes her look even better.

Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped and her lips were perfectly covered with lipgloss, she had a fair amount of makeup on, and a cute little white floral sundress.

Cassidy, is known to be the prettiest girl in our school.

"Have you seen the new kid, Austin?" She smiled. "He's so freaking cute!" She said.

"Oh yup." I nodded. "He is _very_ cute". I said.

"We should invite him out with us to lunch." She suggested.

"Yeah okay." I laughed "Good luck with that."I said.

Cassidy closely pushed her eyebrows together and titled her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's such a private person"I said. "I don't think he'll agree to hanging out with us for lunch". I shrugged.

"Well we'll never know until we ask." Cassidy smiled.

"I dont even know where he i-."

"AUSTIN HEY!" Cassidy yelled. She waved behind me then pushed passed me.

I gently closed my locker and headed towards Austin and Cassidy, who were both laughing and smiling at God knows what.

"Hey Austin". I softly spoke. His laughing and smiled disappeared and returned back to his regular, emotionless expression.

"Ally" He said. I rolled my eyes and looked to the side for a moment.

"So Austin, Ally and I were just about to step out for lunch. Care to join us?" Cassidy asked in a flirtatious tone.

"I'd love that, but-."

"Oh come on." She interrupted. "Please?" She practically begged. I raised an eyebrow at her sudden eagerness.

"Okay, fine" Austin accepted. Cassidy squealed and nearly pushed Austin over from her leap of excitement.

"SO! There's this new restaurant at the mall that I've been dying to try, wanna go there?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Sure, anything's cool with me."He smiled. "WAIT! Do they have pancakes?!" He excitedly asked.

"You're so cute" Cassidy gushed, completely ignoring his question.

She linked her arm with his and they both walked together out of the school, leaving me alone to follow behind them.

"And then there was one" I quietly said to myself.

AAAA

Cassidy took Austin and I to this new restaurant in the mall called "Fancy shakes", it's a cute little burgers and fries joint and after your meal you get a free milkshake for dessert.

But anyway, ever since we left the school for lunch, Austin and Cassidy have been inseparable. They've been laughing, talking, smiling, holding hands, they're even sitting next to other, really close... It looked as if they were dating and not once have any of them spoken to me since we left.

"And here are your plates." Our waiter said, gently setting down each of our plates in the correct places. "If you guys need anything, just call me over. Enjoy your meal!" He said, and with that our waiter left and took care of the next waiting customer.

I looked down at my meal and nearly drooled.

 _What a beautiful sight._

 _I_ ordered a double bacon cheeseburger, with a side of fries and a small sprite, Austin ordered a Double cheese burger with fries,onion rings, and medium coke, Cassidy however? She just ordered a large salad and a water...

"This place is cute huh?" Cassidy said.

"Uh huh" Austin and I said together, with our mouths full. Cassidy cringed at the sight and continued eating.

"Ew Ally, don't talk with your mouth full!" She scolded. "That's so gross". She whispered to me.

"Sorry" I mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

I glanced up at Austin who was also looking at me slightly amused..

AAAA

"That was so good!" I said as we walked out the restaurant.

"Yeah it was." He said. "And the milkshakes?Amazing!" He said to me.

"I know right! This is _definitely_ my new favorite fast food restaurant." I stated. Austin nodded in agreement.

"I didn't really like it." Cassidy frowned.

"What? This place was awesome" Austin said.

"It was okay." She shrugged.

"Don't mind her Austin, she's too 'fancy' for us" I teased. Austin chuckled in response.

"I can tell" He joked.

"I am not!" She glared, causing Austin and I to only laugh rolled her eyes and dramatically stomped away.

"Oh come on!"Austin said."Where you going?"

"Back to the school." She yelled from far.

"You better go cheer her up." I told Austin.

"For?" He asked. "She's not my girlfriend."He said.

"But you like her don't you?" I asked.

"Are you serious Ally?" He scoffed. "I just met the girl like 45 minutes ago."

"I know I know, but you guys seemed really close back there" I winked.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Takes longer than 45 minutes for me to like a girl, Ally. Who do you think I am?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, maybe the hot new kid in town." I said.

"You think I'm hot?" Austin smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not the point." I said. Austin didn't reply, but I continued a few seconds later. "Hey wait." I grinned. Austin stopped walking then turned to me

"What?"

"You're _actually_ talking to me like a normal person." I said.

Austin thought about it for a moment.

"I am, aren't I?" He chuckled. "Don't get used to it." He glared.

"You're slowly warming up to me." I smiled.

He smirked."Nope"He said before he continued walking.

* * *

 **HELLOOOO GUYSSSS!Ooooo chapter #5. Thoughts? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews!KISSSESSS!**

 **-Sierra**


End file.
